puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Sails
Crimson Sails is a crew that was founded on September 17, 2004 by Sputnik on the Cerulean Ocean. History Originally the crew was founded so that Sputnik and Aquariana could sail together in peace without having to follow someone else's orders. On one fine pillaging evening they jobbed a pirate by the name of Kraller. He was so similar in humor and thinking to the founding members that they asked him to join. He was the first member of Crimson Sails. As they made friends the crew grew into a small rag tag of pirates which would pilly till all hours of the night and joke until someone laughed so hard they cried. Many good friends, such as Brimil, Kokunin, and Pitta, came into the crew during those early beginnings. During this time Sputnik formed the flag Pillage N' Plunder, and named his First Mate Aquariana as the Queen. During the summer of 2005, the founding members lost interest little by little, until they stopped logging on all together. The crew fell silent, lost without their leaders, until one day a couple of the members broke off and formed another crew. When Sputnik returned late in 2006 the crew was but a mere name holder, save for a couple of pirates. He quickly contacted the members who formed the other crew and was able to convince them to return to the Crimson Sails. Seeking to ally himself with a great flag, Sputnik disbanded Pillage N' Plunder and joined the Crimson Tide. Revitalized with the new crew members gained by the merger, Crimson Sails began once again actively seeking new members. Many good friends have come to join the Crimson Sails, and many have become dormant, but all who were ever here will agree that this crew knows how to have a good time and how to show a good time to its jobbers. Public Statement Welcome back home to Xi everyone! Extended Public Statement Crimson Sails The Crimson Sails is now recruiting. If ye would like to join the crew, ask a Senior Officer, First Mate, or the Captain. Rules: 1) Always ask PTB (Permission To Board) before hopping on someone's ship. 2) Follow the commanding officer's orders about what station to be at. The orders are for the best of the ship and so that we all have a lot of fun and make the most PoE. 3) Please always read the Officer Bulletin located at the ship's wheel before taking out someone else's boat. Most ships have rules on restocking and such, while others are not to be moved. 4) If ye would like to join or know someone who wants to join the crew please wait until we port and then ask. We're a narcissistic bunch, we love the way we look. Our crew colors are Maroon/White, the flag's colors are Maroon/Black. Dress code is encouraged but never required. No abusing the greenies, ye used to be one yerself! Fear the dreaded Crimson Cod when ye see us on the map! Cabin Persons who join will receive a free bandana in the crew's red colors. Those who subscribe will recieve a hat of their choice in the maroon crew colors. Please inform a Senior Officer or the Captain when ye subscribe. Fleet These are the fine renamed ships which sail with the Crimson Sails